


Last Words

by iwouldkillfor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwouldkillfor/pseuds/iwouldkillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>the words on your arm are the last words your soulmate will say to you</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

Adam didn’t like thinking about it, which was why he did it as little as he could. If he could forget the words all together that would be amazing. But they were right there; seared onto his arm in black ink, a sharp contrast to his pale skin.

_look out_

Adam hated thinking about it.

His soulmates last words to him would be words of caution. What if his soulmate would die in his place? What if his soulmate was some self-sacrificing idiot with a hero complex? What if he was an EMT? A cop? Adam shuddered.

He hoped he wouldn’t find out for many years.

Then he met Joel and he almost forgot all his fears.

Joel wouldn’t let Adam see his mark. In fact, Joel wouldn’t let anyone see his mark; he covered it up with an armband. Adam had never thought of doing that. He wasn’t ashamed of it, but maybe Joel wasn't either, maybe Joel just didn’t like other people to know? Adam had known some nasty people in his high school years who’d bully other people by calling out other people’s soul mark just to see them turn around with horror in their eyes. The mark was generally considered a private thing, nothing to be fooled around with and it wasn’t the source of ridicule. Maybe Joel had experienced something bad related to the soul mark? Adam had never asked; he doubted he even wanted to know.

And after their first kiss, Adam had convinced himself he didn’t need to know. It was almost funny how nothing had changed after their first kiss, the hesitant announcement from Joel that they were now officially together. The entire office had grilled them about it, and surprisingly enough it had been Gus who’d given Adam the protective older brother speech. It had involved Adam’s genitals, his kneecaps and his nipples, and Adam shuddered at the memory. He didn’t doubt Gus was actually capable of delivering said punishment.

It had been two years now since they’d started dating and Joel still hated calling it dating.

Adam hadn’t even gotten to say he loved Joel yet, because every time he started forming the words, Joel would interrupt him and start talking about something completely different. Adam didn’t mind. At first.

Adam tried sneaking it in every now and then when they were cuddled up in bed and he was running his hands up and down Joel’s side, but Joel could somehow see it coming from miles away and often shut him up with a kiss or a pillow to the face.

This was the day though. Adam had managed to coerce Joel into an anniversary dinner, celebrating their two years at the same burger place that had served them the drinks that had gotten them drunk enough to kiss. Joel had called him a sappy old grandpa, but agreed anyway because he knew it meant a lot to the younger man.

Adam was driving and it was still relatively early, the sun was beginning to set and the orange glow bathed the streets in a beautiful and breathtaking way. They were stopped at an intersection, waiting for green light and Joel was fiddling with his armband. Maybe Adam was going to figure out what the mark said tonight? He suppressed a smirk and as the lights changed from red to green he slowly pulled out into the cross-

“Adam, look out!”

Adam’s heart stopped. Joel’s fingers had caught his wrist in a millisecond, the fear and panic painfully apparent from the tight grip. Adam’s eyes shot to Joel beside him, ignoring the glaring headlights visible over Joel’s shoulder. Headlights that were speeding towards them and he had to say it- he had to. “Joel, I love you-“ he felt the world shift into pain and darkness and then there was nothing.

When he woke up it was quiet.

Except for a beeping noise he immediately knew was a heart monitor and his head hurt and his arm felt weird and- fuck, Joel! His eyes opened to a searing bright light above him and he winced, writing in the hospital bed and then suddenly a hand gripped his arm.

“Adam.”

Burnie. Oh, Burnie, please tell me Joel’s okay, please-

“Thank God, you’re okay.”

Shut the fuck up, Burns! He had- he had to know, “Joel… is he..?”

Burnie’s dark eyes filled with tears and that was all Adam needed to see. He felt ice spread in his stomach, spread to his chest and his heart felt like stone. He raised his good arm out of Burnie’s grip, moving it to grab the nearest object he could reach and hurl it as best he could manage. It turned out to be a table on wheels, but he threw it hard enough to tip it over- but it still wasn’t enough, and this wasn’t fair!

“Adam, I’m sorry-“

Adam growled at Burnie, because nothing would ever make this okay. There was nothing Burnie could say that would make this alright. Joel was fucking gone, and Adam wasn’t. How’s that for fucking soulmates- didn’t even die together! Motherfucker!

And now he’d- he’d never know what it said. Joel’s soul mark; now he’d never- wait…

I love you.

Fuck.

All those times- all those years- oh fuck!

The realization made him want to scream, but his arm was strapped to his chest and there were tubes and wires everywhere and Burnie was trying to calm him down- Fuck!

Why?

**Author's Note:**

> In case I wasn't clear enough; Joel's mark said 'i love you'.


End file.
